1. Field of the Invention
Sink Shampoo Unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shampooing of hair in a sink, without the spilling of water onto the surface areas adjacent the sink, has in the past been difficult to achieve.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a spray head assembly that when not in use is disposed in a container from which it may be easily removed, with the container of such shape that it acts as a drain board to direct washwater from the hair back into the sink when the container is angularly disposed in the latter, and the spray head assembly including manually operable means to inject a metered quantity of liquid shampoo into water discharging from the spray head during the shampooing operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to supply a sink shampoo unit that permits the easy and convenient shampooing of hair in a sink, without water being spilled on the surface areas adjacent the sink as frequently occurs when previously available shampooing units and methods are employed.